El amor de año nuevo
by J-Saotome
Summary: Un día especial, una chica especial y una leyenda que interesa mucho a nuestros personajes. lealo y dejen sus opiniones


Cuenta la leyenda que si una pareja se besa mientras suenan las doce campanadas de Fin de año en el templo mas antiguo de Tokyo, la medianoche del 31 de Diciembre, su amor durara para siempre...

AMOR DE AÑO NUEVO

La mañana del 31 de Diciembre se respira en Nerima un ambiente como el de cualquier otro día:

- RANMA ESTUPIDO!!!!!!!! NO SE POR QUE NO QUIERES PROBAR MI COMIDA!!!

- No quiero que en mi estomago haya un agujero!! Tu comida es puro veneno!!

- Fíjate! Seguro que eso es amor...- le comentaba Nabiki a Kasumi

Ranma es perseguido por todo el jardín hasta que accidentalmente cae en el estanque.

- Ahora sí que no puedes escapar Ranma... reía Akane satisfecha.

Ranma tuvo que resignarse a comer la "comida" de Akane. Pero en un descuido de esta, se deshizo de ella sin probar bocado alguno.

- Quiero conservar mi salud en los pocos momentos que me quedan del año...- dijo Ranma irónico.

Akane se enfureció, y saco su mazo con la intención de propinarle un gran golpe a Ranma en la cabeza.

- Esta noche, me gustaría que toda la familia fuésemos al templo a celebrar la Nochevieja... - comentaba Kasumi mientras servía el desayuno.

-Por mí no hay ningún inconveniente...- contesto Soun

Genma, en su forma animal asentía con la cabeza mientras sostenía un cartel de madera que decía "De acuerdo"

- Me encantaría pasar la Nochevieja fuera!! decía Akane mientras dejaba su mazo.

- Si.! Por qué no? Es mejor que quedarse aquí - comentaba Nabiki.

Ranma, al ver a Akane tan ilusionada no puso reparos. Algo le decía en su interior que no se arrepentiría de ir aquella noche al templo...

Son las 8 de la tarde. Todos se están acabando de arreglar para ir al templo.

Ranma vestía su mejor camisa, azul, de manga larga y pantalones chinos de color negro.

- Kasumi!! Has visto mis pendientes?

La voz de Akane resonaba en la planta superior y un taconeo incesante hacia que pareciese que se estaba produciendo una estampida en el piso de arriba.

- No entiendo porque las mujeres tardan tanto tiempo en arreglarse... - musitaba Ranma.

- Ahhh, hijo mío eso es porque quieren estar hermosas para nosotros... - contesto Genma entrando por la puerta.

- Bah! Aunque la mona se vista de seda...

- Que has dicho Ranma? - replico Akane apoyada en la puerta.

Ranma se quedo estupefacto al ver a su prometida. Ella vestía un elegante vestido negro, ajustado hasta los muslos, y más holgado por los gemelos. Calzaba unos zapatos de tacón bajo, también de color negro. En sus orejas llevaba sendos pendientes de plata que colgaban hasta tocar su cuello. Sus labios un ligero color rosado y en sus ojos una fina línea de color azul, casi imperceptible debajo de sus espesas pestañas.

En su brazo colgaba un elegante abrigo negro con el cuello de piel.

Era la primera vez que Ranma veía a Akane tan bonita... como un ángel caído de los cielos.

- Ranmaaaa??? Eeoooo... - dijo ella al notar que el muchacho estaba idiotizado mirándola.

- Eh? - respondió el al reaccionar.

- Se puede saber que mirabas? pregunto ella.

Antes de que Ranma pudiera contestar, aparecieron Kasumi y Nabiki indicándoles que ya estaba listas, y que podían marchar.

Caminaron durante media hora hasta llegar al templo, aunque solo eran las 9 de la noche, el lugar estaba atestado de gente. Todavía se podían ver a algunas chicas vestidas con el kimono tradicional japonés, pero los tiempos cambian, y la inmensa mayoría de mujeres habían optado por el traje de noche occidental.

El templo era del siglo XIII, construido de madera de cerezo, con un fénix encaramado sobre el techo. Delante del templo había un gran estanque lleno de carpas de colores, el cual se podía cruzar mediante un exquisito y delicado puente de madera y piedra. Aunque estaba dentro de la misma urbe de Tokyo, al entrar allí, parecía que estabas en mitad del bosque, rodeado de naturaleza.

Disimuladamente, toda la familia dejo a Ranma y a Akane a solas pues conocían la leyenda del templo, y deseaban que se cumpliera en la pareja.

- Donde diablos se han metido? - pregunto Ranma buscándolos con la mirada.

- Desde luego... siempre pasa lo mismo...

- Hay demasiada gente como para poder encontrarles. Lo mejor será que vayamos nosotros por nuestra cuenta.

- Hmmm... Tienes razón, Ranma. No vamos a estar hasta el próximo año buscándoles!

-Hmmm… Tengo algo de hambre. Porque no vamos a comer algo y después buscamos un sitio para oír las campanadas?- Dijo Ranma

-Ranma no puedes dejar de pensar en la comida por un momento- Respondió con un ligero tono enfadado, pero al ver la expresión casi infantil de su prometido dijo- Esta bien vamos pero me invitas.

-Vale pero comemos lo que yo quiera.

Después de comer unas deliciosas bolitas de pulpo decidieron buscar un sitio agradable donde poder escuchar y ver las campanadas, lejos del mundanal ruido de la muchedumbre que se concentraba ese día en el templo.

La pareja discurrió entre la gente hasta encontrar un hueco donde podían ver y oír las campanadas con mucha facilidad.

El tiempo transcurrió con rapidez, el reloj ya marcaba las 12 menos10.

- Sabes que hay una leyenda sobre este templo? - musito Akane.- Si una pareja se besa mientras suenan las doce campanadas, su amor será eterno...

Ranma se ruborizo, pues en su mente rondaba el pensamiento de que esa pareja eran Akane y el.

- Ranma?? Sucede algo?Estas como un tomate.

El muchacho reacciono con brusquedad.- Eh! Nada! Yo pensando en que tu y yo...? - el joven se tapo la boca rápidamente.

- Que tu y yo, que? - preguntaba Akane intrigada

- Nada! nada! jajajaaaaa

- Hummmm... ya veremos...

Toda la familia estaba unos 10 metros de la pareja. Cada uno tenía unos prismáticos, los cuales les permitían ver a los dos jóvenes a la perfección.

- Ranma... susurro ella con extrema timidez.- quieres que cumplamos la leyenda?

El muchacho se quedo sin palabras. Nunca imagino que Akane le propondría semejante cosa! Ni si quiera en sus sueños donde tantas veces la había besado.

Al ver que su prometido no respondía, ella agacho su cabeza y fijo su vista en el suelo... y siguieron pasando los minutos...

- Pero que les sucede a aquellos dos?- mascullaba Nabiki.

- Se les ve indecisos...- dijo Kasumi quien miraba con atención a través de las lentes.

- Saotome, ya te dije que teníamos que habernos metido por medio! Así no se van a besar nunca!! - refunfuño Soun.

- No te preocupes, conozco a mi hijo, y normalmente suele lanzarse más cuando le dejamos solo...

- Está bien...- contesto el Sr. Tendo mientras de nuevo, continúo mirando a la pareja.

Ya faltaba menos de un minuto para el año nuevo.

Akane miro a Ranma afligida mientras sonaban los cuartos. El la contemplo como si fuera una divinidad.- Es tan hermosa...- pensó.

El último cuarto sonó. Ranma, se dejo llevar por sus instintos:

- Me da igual! Tengo que hacerlo! Akane, lo siento! Sé que no me vas a volver a hablar en la vida pero...

El muchacho puso sus manos en las sonrosadas mejillas de la joven, y firmemente la beso en los labios.

Las campanadas sonaban incesantes de fondo mientras que aquella pareja que se había amado y odiado desde hacia tanto tiempo se habían fundido en uno.

Toda la familia vio con emoción la escena. Tanto Soun como Genma lloraban de alegría mientras agitaban sendos banderines en sus manos.

- Ya era hora...- dijo Nabiki mientras seguía observándoles.

Las campanadas concluyeron, un nuevo año había llegado por fin. Ranma despego sus labios de los de Akane, pero noto con sorpresa que ella no quería romper el beso, así que se abalanzo sobre él, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y siguió besándole.

La familia al completo apareció en mitad de aquella romántica escena. Ranma y Akane tuvieron que disimular lo ocurrido, pero era imposible!

Los cabeza de familia lloraban de felicidad.- Por fin! desde hacia tanto tiempo ansiaba este momento... soy tan feliz!! - dijo conmocionado Soun.

Al volver en si comprobó que la joven pareja había desaparecido...

Fuera del recinto, se encontraban Ranma y Akane, de camino a casa.

- Espero que este año sea bueno, no crees Ranma?

- Si... Espero encontrar nuevos rivales con los que combatir!

- Oh! Siempre pensando en lo mismo...

- Aunque, la verdad, este año hay una gran diferencia con el anterior

- Y cuál es? - pregunto Akane intrigada...

- Ya lo sabes... antes... bueno... tu y yo nos hem...hemos...

- Besado?

- S... Si... - Ranma asintió nervioso.

- Y podríamos volver a hacerlo!- prosiguió ella mientras guiñaba un ojo a su prometido.- Venga! Regresemos a casa... es tarde y tengo sueño. Además un nuevo año nos espera!-dijo y empezó a correr dejando al muchacho como una estatua.

-O..Oye… espera- gritó cuando salió de su letargo y empezó a correr detrás de su prometida. Cuando la alcanzó, la tomó de la cintura y le elevó dándole vueltas, para después acercarla a el y unir sus labios otra vez.

FIN


End file.
